Järjetön Rakkaus
by Fujipomme
Summary: "Tiedän sen olevan järjetöntä,mutta loppujen lopuksi rakastan häntä"
1. Chapter 1

Järjetön Rakkaus

Vaaleassa huoneessa oli hiljaista. Ainoastaan kellon sekuntiviisari tikitti taukoamatta kohti olematonta määränpäätään. Siniset tuolit oli aseteltu rinkiin ja niillä istui erilaisia ihmisiä. oli naisia, miehiä, vanhoja, nuoria.

Ruskeahiuksinen,tuskinpa edes kahtakymmentä täyttänyt, mies istui ripeästi yhteen vapaana olevista tuolista. Hän käänsi päänsä lattiaan,katsellen siinä olevaa vanhaa kahvitahraa. Se sai hänet palautumaan muistoihin,miksi oikein istui tuossa tuolissa.

"No niin. Ehkä me voisimme jo aloittaa", rauhoittava naisen ääni sanoi yhtäkkiä.

Ruskeahiuksinen ei katsonut naiseen, eikä liioin muihinkaan. Vuorollaan kaikki nousivat ylös, sanoivat nimensä ja kertoivat miksi he olivat tulleet paikalle.

Toris ei muistanut kenenkään nimiä. Oikeastaan häntä ei kiinnostanut muistaa. Kahvi oli jo kylmennyt hänen kämmenissään olevassa kupissa. Hän ei halunnut juoda sitä. Hänen pitäisi mennä kokouksen jälkeen paikkaan,jota jotkut kutsuivat kodiksi. Torikselle se ei ollut koti,vaan vankila. Vankila,jossa odottaisi _Hän_.

"Sinun vuorosi",kuului kumea miehen ääni, ja Toris tunsi jonkun painavan kämmenen tämän hartialle. Ruskeahiuksinen nosti äkkiä katseensa ylös mieheen ja tajusi sitten kuin salamana nousta seisomaan. hän tuijotti hetken ympärillään istuvien kasvoja ja sitten kahviaan.

"Minä olen Toris Lorinaitis", poika aukaisi suunsa.

"Hei Toris", kuului yhteisenä kaikuna.

Toris kohdisti katseensa naiseen, joka oli ryhmänohjaaja. Tämä hymyili surullisesti Torikselle ja viittoi tätä istumaan.

"Miksi sinä olet täällä tänään,Toris?", nainen kysyi.

Poika huokaisi. Hänen kätensä olivat alkaneet taas tärisemään. Vieressä oleva mies nappasi Toriksen käsistä kahvikupin, joka näytti juuri siltä,että se kaatuisi pian lattialle. Toris yritti pidättää kyyneleitään turhaan, ja nainen ojensi tälle nenäliinan.

"Minun…poikaystäväni…hak…hakkaa mi…minua", Toris sai puserrettua ulos.

Hänen vierustoverinsa antoivat pienen halauksen tälle,mutta se ei helpottanut pojan olo millään lailla. Rikkoakseen saliin valliutuneen hiljaisuuden,Toris jatkoi nopeasti.

"Hän on usein kännissä ja kun hän tulee kotiin, hän hakkaa minut". Koko huone oli ihan hiljaa.

Joku olisi voinut kysyä,että miksei Toris ollut jo lähtenyt suhteesta. Jos hän olisi vain jättänyt poikaystävänsä, hän olisi ollut turvassa. mutta asia ei ollut niin yksinkertainen. Nimittäin Toris rakasti häntä liikaa.

Toris piti ryhmää typeränä. Näiden kahden viikon aikana hän oli kuunnellut muitten valituksia elämästä,mutta ei ollut saanut yhtäkään neuvoa helpottaakseen omaa oloansa. Hän laahusti kotiovellensa ja huomasi,ettei hänen poikaystävänsä ollut vielä kotona. Toris laittoi ulkovaatteet naulakkoon ja suuntasi keittiöön tekemään ruokaa. Toris asui poikaystävänsä kanssa kaksiossa,jonka tämän vanhemmat olivat hankkineet. Hän piti kaikkein eniten keittiöstä,joka oli iso ja tilava. Sitä paitsi Toris oli ystäviensä mielestä loistokokki.

Äkkiä ulko-ovi pamahti auki. Keittiöön asti leijaili hirveä alkoholin haju ja eteisestä kuului rahisevaa hengitystä. Toris huokaisi syvään ja yritti olla näyttämättä pelkoaan jatkamalla ilmeettömänä ruuanlaittamista.

Keittiöön asteli joku ja ruokapöytään, keskelle valkoista pöytäliinaa, lämähti puolityhjä vodkapullo.

"Hei,rakas", Ivan sanoi siirappisella äänensävyllään.

"Hei", Toris sai sanottua ja keskittyi tiiviisti leikkaamaan tomaattia.

Kylmät,suuret kädet kietoutuivat Toriksen ympärille ja alkoholi tuoksui Ivanin huulten välistä. Huulet oli maalattu ainaiseen hymyyn,joka sai Toriksen pelkäämään entistä enemmän.

"Tuoksuu hyvältä,mitä sinä teet?", Ivan kysyi painaen huulensa ruskehiuksisen poskelle.

"Miltä näyttää?",Toris sanoi,ehkä vähän liian särähtävällä äänensävyllä. Hän tajusi samassa,mitä oli tehnyt. Ivanille ei puhuttu noin. Se saisi hänet vain vihan partaalle. Toisen kädet tarttuivat kovemmin Toriksen vatsaa vasten,joka sai pojan haukkomaan henkeä.

Ivan käänsi äkkiä Toriksen ympäri ja otti tämän kädessä olleen tomaattiveitsen laskien sen pöydälle. Hymy vain leveni Ivanin kasvoilla, mutta silmistä paloi viha.

"Yritätkö olla hauska? Minä tiedän mikä on hauskaa", Ivan sanoi. Hän kiepsautti sormensa Toriksen hiuksiin ja veti niitä lujasti.

"Sinä et puhu minulle tuolla tavalla", Ivan kuiskasi ja heitti Toriksen lattialle. Toris sai itsensä kontilleen,mutta samassa Ivan potkaisi häntä selkään saaden ruskeahiuksisen lysähtämään maahan.

"Minä olen kärsivällinen Toris rakas", Ivan sanoi nostaen pojan hiuksistaan takaisin pystyyn. Vodkanhuurteiset huulet painoivat kylmän suudelman toisen huulia vasten. Toris ei jaksanut enää taistella,vaan raotti huuliaan sen verran,että toisen kieli pääsi luikertelemaan suuhun. Ruskeahiuksinen päätti antaa periksi. Taas kerran. Ivan painoi Toriksen tiskipöytää vasten ja avasi housunsa.

"emme me voi tääl…", Toris aloitti,mutta tajusi sitten laittaa suunsa kiinni.

Yksikin väärä sana,niin hän olisi sairaalakunnossa. Hän oli jo kerran joutunut sairaalaan poikaystävänsä takia. Yksi väärä liike, ihan pieni kädenheilautus maksoi hänelle maltaita. Hän olisi voinut tehdä rikosilmoituksen pahoinpitelystä,mutta ei.

Se oli uudenvuodenaatto. Toris oli halunnut viettää mukavan illan Ivanin kanssa shampanjaa juoden ja katsellen ilotulitteita. Hän oli kattanut illallisen molemmille, mutta Ivan ei ollut tullut. Vasta kuin myöhään yöllä, kännissä kuten arvata saattaa. Toris oli odottanut keittiön tuolilla istuen tuijotellen kelloa tiiviisti. Ivan horjui pullo kädessään, takki auki. Viinan löyhkä sai Toriksen voimaan pahoin. Hän oli noussut ylös ja napannut pullon Ivanin kädestä.

"Toris,mitä sinä teet?", Ivan kysyi yllättyneenä.

"Missä olet ollut? Olen odottanut sinua kotiin jo monta tuntia",Toris melkein huusi.

"Juhlimassa. Juhli sinäkin Toris. Anna se pullo takaisin", toinen sanoi jo käskevämmällä äänensävyllä.

"En anna. Et saa sitä senkin…",Toriksen ääni petti kyyneleiden alta. Hän ei pystynyt enää kontrolloimaan sitä mitä aikoi sanoa. Hän oli niin vihainen. Vihainen ja surullinen yhtä aikaa. Ivan katsoi odottavana,mutta käsi oli valmiina heilahtamaan. Hän ojensi kätensä rauhoittavasti Toriksen olalle, mutta se ei auttanut toisen oloa. Toris repäisi itsensä miehen otteesta. Hän heitti vodkapullon maahan,joka rikkoontui tuhansiksi sirpaleiksi.

"Älä koskeen minuun, sinä juoppo ryssä!", Toris karjaisi ja läimäisi tätä poskelle. Ivanin silmät laajenivat hämmenyksestä. Käsi piteli punaista jälkeä. Toris ei ollut koskaan huutanut hänelle,saati sitten lyönyt häntä.Venäläinen ei antanut ruskeahiuksisen korjata sanojaan, vaan otti tätä paidankauluksesta kiinni ja paiskasi suoraan toisen lattialle sirpaleitten joukkoon. Ivan nojautui tämän viereen,otti hiuksista kiinni ja paiskasi toisen kasvoja lattiaan,kunnes siihen muodostui suuri verilammikko. Toris kakoi ja tunsi veren vuotavan nenästään ja halki olevasta huulestaan. Toris kuuli miehen kävelevän puiselle kaapille ja ottavan sieltä uuden pullon. Ivan potkaisi Toriksen selälleen ja katseli tätä hymyillen.

"No mutta Toris. Sinun haavasi pitäisi varmaan desinfioida" Ivan naurahti. Hän kohdisti pullon suun Toriksen yläpuolelle,ja kaatoi alkoholia suoraan tämän haavoille. Toris parahti. Hänen suutaan ja nenäänsä kirveli ja veri tahrasi hänen paitansa. Hän mumisi jotain ja nosti kätensä ylöspäin.

"Mitä?", Ivan kysyi.

"Auta minua", Toris pyysi vikisten. Kyyneleet sekoittuivat vereen, ja valkoinen paita oli jo verenpunainen ja tahmea.

"en, ennen kuin olet oppinut läksysi", Ivan sanoi kylmästi hymyillen ja potkaisi Torista suoraan mahaan. Poika ulvahti jo toistamiseen ja oksensi verta suoraan lattiamatolle. Ivan kierteli pojan ympärillä ja pysähtyi tämän taakse. Toris tajusi mitä oli oikein tulossa kun kuuli vyön kilinän. Ei, ei nyt.

"Tiesitkö Toris,että tänään Venäjällä juhlitaan joulua. Minulla on sinulle lahja", Ivan sanoi maireasti hymyille. ääni oli kuin siirappia, makeaa ja tahmeaa siirappia. Yhtä tahmeaa kuin veri. Toris sai itsensä vaivoin nostettua itsensä nelinkontin, ja Ivan vetäisi tältä vaatteet. Ruskeahiuksinen tunsi kohta puristuksen kaulassaan,kun Ivan vetäisi vyön tämän kaulan ympäri. Vaaleahiuksinen katseli Torista hetken. sitten hän yhdellä töitäisyllä työnsi itsensä sisään.

Toris haukkoi henkeään,sen verran miten sai ilmaa. Hänessä tuntui pahalta. Kipu oli sietämätön ja hän tunsi itsensä kuolevan. Kun Ivan oli ollut tyytyväinen,hän oli yleensä jättänyt vain Toriksen makaamaan alastomana lattialle. Tällä kertaa kuitenkin Ivan jäi istumaan hänen viereensä ja sytytti tupakan. Toris raotti silmiään hiukan.

"Saanko minäkin?", ruskeahiuksinen kysyi arasti.

"Et. Olet vasta lapsi", Ivan sanoi katsomatta poikaan.

"En ole! Olen jo viisitoista", Toris sanoi mulkoillen toista. Ivan suuntasi vihaisen katseensa poikaan,joka katsoi vihaisesti takaisin. Venäläinen vain tuhahti ja nousi ylös.

"viisitoista on vielä alaikäinen", mies sanoi ja oli lähtemässä toiseen huoneeseen.

"miksi sinä sitten raiskaat lapsia, senkin pedofiili?",Toris sähähti. Ivan kääntyi katsomaan lasta,ja ennenkuin Toris ehti tehdä mitään, Ivan otti takkansa vierestä olevan hiilihangon ja lämäytti sillä poikaa kasvoihin. Toris jäi lattialle makaamaan veren tahrimalle matolle. Hetken päästä Ivan puhdisti hänet ja puki hänet puhtaisiin vaatteisiin.

Ivan oli soittanut jonkun ajan päästä ambulanssin, ja Toris oli viety polille tarkasteluun. Lääkäri oli kertonut heille,että sisäisen verenvuodon saaminen oli ollut lähellä. Hän olisi voinut kuolla minuuteissa. Ivan oli keksinyt tekosyyn juottamalla Torikselle vodkaa ja sanonut tämän hortoilleen kännissä ympäri kämppää. Lääkärit olivat uskoneet. Kukaan ei syyttänyt Ivania,ei uskonut vaikka Toris olisi kiven kovaa väittänyt miehen hakanneen ja raiskanneen hänet. Kukapa uskoisi viisitoistavuotiasta oikuttelevaa teiniä? Ei kukaan.

Toris katseli tiskialtaalla olevaa tomaattiveistä,josta tippui punaista tomaattimehua. Yhtä punaista kuin veri. Hän tunsi kuinka Ivanin sormet lipuivat hänen ruskeilla hiuksillaan. Kuinka ne hyväilivät hänen olkapäitään ja kylmät huulet painautuivat hänen solisluitaan vasten. Toris ei tiennyt mitä ajatella. Hänen ajatuksensa olivat ristiriidassa. Samalla kun hän vihasi miestä koko sydämmestään, hän myös rakasti tätä liian paljon. Niin paljon,että hän antoi anteeksi tälle,mitä kaikkea tämä olikaan tehnyt.

Toris käänsi päänsä ja suuteli Ivania kiihkeästi huulille. Hän oli varmasti hullu.


	2. Chapter 2

Luku 2.

Aurinko paistoi suoraan Toriksen kasvoihin,kun hän nojasi koulun portinkaiteeseen. Hän odotti kahta luokkatoveriaan,jotka samassa ilmestyivät pojan näkökenttään. Toinen oli samanikäinen kuin Toris, viisitoista ja toinen vuoden nuorempi.

"Hei Toris. Miksi noin synkeänä?", Silmälasipäinen poika sanoi. Toris vilkaisi molempia.

"Hei Ed ja hei Raivis", ruskeahiuksinen sanoi huokaisten. Pojat katsahtivat toisiaan,mutta käänsivät sitten katseensa takaisin poikaan.

"Eikös sinulla ole tänään se esitys?", Raivis sanoi hymyn pilkahtavan hiukan huulilta.

"On."

"Tuleeko hän sinne?", Eduard sanoi hiukan varovaisesti. Toris nosti katseensa silmälasipäiseen. Siniset silmät näyttivät huolestuneilta lasien takaa. Toris antoi pienen hymyn karata kasvoilleen.

"Kyllä varmaan".

Ennen kuin Eduard ehti sanoa mitään,koulun kellot huusivat oppilaita takaisin luokkaan. Toris oli lahjakas musiikissa ja hän toivoi tulevansa maailman kuuluksi laulajaksi joskus. Hänen vanhempansa eivät olleet samaa mieltä. Toriksen toivottiin kulkevan isänsä jalanjäljissä lääkäriksi. Pojan isä ei ollut ottanut kuuleviin korviinsa haaveista muusikkona. Myös Ivan ei ollut mieluissaan Toriksen valinnasta. Molemmat miehet, Isä ja Ivan olivat katkaisseet Toriksen unelmat, kuin linnulta olisi katkaissut siivet.

Ivan istui ruokapöydän ääressä juomassa kahvia. Hän katseli pöydälle jätettyjä lehtiä. Miehen katse kohdisti hiljaa punaiseen lappuun,jossa luki isolla: HETALIA ACADEMYN JUHLAKONSERTTI. Ivan tuijotti hetken lappua,kunnes ryttäsi sen pieneksi mytyksi ja heitti roskiin. Hän tiesi,että kielloistaan huolimatta Toris laulaisi. Mutta ehkä hänen vain piti antaa periksi ja mennä katsomaan esitystä. Olihan Toris kuitenkin hänen poikaystävänsä. Ivan huokaisi ja vetäisi pitkän takkinsa päälle ja lähti ulos.

Toris katseli itseään vessan peilistä. Vatsassa tuntui perhosia,hänestä tuntui että oksentaisi hetkenä minä hyvänsä. tanssitytöt Bella ja Elizaveta höpöttivät kovaa seinän toisella puolella sijaitsevassa tyttöjen vessassa. Toris pisti vesihanan päälle ja antoi veden valua pitkään. Sitten hän puhdisti kasvonsa jääkylmällä vedellä. Se auttoi rentoutumaan. Äkkiä kuului koputusta ovelta.

"Viisi minuuttia", miesääni huusi. Toris hymähti. Hänen oli aika astua parrasvaloon.

Sali oli täynnä väkeä. koulun oppilaita,tuttavia, ystäviä ja perheenjäseniä. Ivan istahti kauimmaiselle riville reunaan yksinään. Siellä istui vain harva hänen lisäksi. Salin valot himmenivät ja lavalle käveli viisi hahmoa. Stereoista alkoi kaikumaan teknobiittiä,joka sai monet ihmisistä hurraamaan. Värivalot vilkkuivat viiden hahmon ympärillä ja äkkiä he alkoivat tanssimaan ja laulamaan riehakkaasti. Keskimmäisenä oli Toris ja neljä muuta oli tanssityttöjä. Ivan katseli Toriksen esiintymistä häkeltyneenä. Yleensä niin rauhallinen ja hiljainen Toris muuntautui lavalla pirtsakaksi ja hymyileväksi. Hän jopa jossain vaiheessa iski silmää parille eturivin tytöille,joka sai aikaan huudot tyttöjen suusta. Kappaleen loputtua Toris viittoi tanssijat pois lavalta ja käveli itse mikrofoonin ääneen. Toris antoi katseensa kiertää ensin koko salin läpi,kuin etsiäkseen silmillään kaipaamaansa.

"Minä olen Toris Lorinaitis. Hyvää iltaa!", poika huudahti hymyillen.

Sali täyttyi abloodeista ja huudoista. Toris viittoi kädellensä ihmisiä hiljentymään.

"Haluan esittää teille nyt hyvin tärkeän laulun,joka kertoo elämästä".

Koko sali oli hiljaa,kitaran ja pianon hentojä ääniä lukuunottamatta. Toris sulki silmänsä ja tunsi hengityksensä syvenevän. Melodian alkulähteet saivat jo pienen kyyneleen muodostumaan silmäkulmaan. Toris pyyhkäisi sen nopeasti pois. Oli hänen aika näyttää.

_Luvattu on paljon_

_Rikottu enemmän_

_Vierelläsi valvon_

_Ja kauniina sut nään_

Toris tunsi kylmien väreiden menevän selkäpiitään pitkin. Hän oli jo tahtonut pitkään puida asiansa ja tunteensa tavalla,mitä hän ei ollut pystynyt kertomaan muille. Hän näki mielessään uudestaan valkoiseen huoneen, siellä sinisillä tuoleilla istuvat ihmisriekaleet.

_Mä muistan kyllä_

_Ne kirosanat ja syyttelyn_

_Ja anteeksi annan_

_Jopa sen pahoinpitelyn_

Ivan ei pystynyt katsomaan lavalle päin. Toriksen sanat olivat iskeneet kuin luoti. Mutta se oli totuus. Karu totuus,joka hänen olisi pitänyt ymmärtää aiemmin.

_Mut mussa ei oo mitään_

_Mussa ei oo mitään uutta_

_Oon vielä samanlainen_

_Sama mieli sama sydän_

_Sama nainen_

Kyynel valahti Toriksen silmästä,mutta pystyi hymyilemään yleisölle,joka oli noussut taputtamaan. Hän kumarsi syvään ja poistui sitten lavan taakse antaen rehtorille vielä illan viimeiset sanat. Toris käveli taukohuoneeseen,jossa tanssitytöt ja hänen ystävänsä odottivat. Toris saapui hymyillen halaamaan heitä.

"Lähdettekö meidän kanssa jatkoille?", yksi tanssitytöistä, Katja sanoi. Toris vilkaisi hetken kavereihinsa,jotka hymyilivät leveästi.

"Kyllä se käy",Toris hymyili tytölle.

Ivan odotti hetken koulun porteilla vilkuillen kelloa. Torista ei näkynyt,eikä hänen puhelimeensa saanut yhteyttä. Ivan sytytti kolmannen tupakan ja odotti hetken. kun Torista ei kymmeneen minuuttiin kuulunut,vaaleahiuksinen luovutti ja lähti kävelemään kotiin. Ivan väänsi avaimen lukossa ja astui pimeään eteiseen. Kengät hän heitti huolimattomasti lattialle ja takin hän ripusti koukkuun. Mielessä kummitteli vieläkin laulun sanat. Ivan lysähti sängynlaidalle ja oli avaamassa uuden vodkapullon korkkia,kunnes pysähtyi äkkiä.

Mitä hän olikaan tehnyt? Hän oli yksinkertaisesti pilannut Toriksen elämän. Pojan unelma oli tulla laulajaksi. ja mitä Ivan oli tehnyt? Murskannut unelmat kuin vaivaisen torakan. Ja minkä takia? Vastaus löytyi kädessä pitelevässä pullossa. Venäläinen painoi päänsä polviinsa, kyyneleet alkoivat virtaamaan tulvana hänen poskillaan. Pullon hän viskasi roskakoriin. Hän ei enää ikinä tekisi Torikselle mitään.

Kello oli yksitoista illalla,kun Toris tuli kotiin. He olivat olleet Katjan luona koko illan. Toris ihmetteli hiljaisuutta,joka vallitsi olohuoneessa että keittiössä. Hän napsautti keittiöön valot,ja tajusi lattialla olevan roskasäkin,joka oli täynnä avaamattomia vodkapulloja. Ruskeahiuksinen kuuli samassa nyyhkytystä makuuhuoneen puolelta ja kiirehti katsomaan. Näky sai hänet hetkeksi värähtämään ja jäämään odottamaan ovensuuhun. Ivan istui sängynlaidalla silmät punaisena itkusta. Miehen kämmenet oli täynnä haavoja,varmaankin rikki menneistä pulloista aiheutuneita. Toris vetäisi henkeään ja astui sisään istuen Ivanin viereen. Hän painoi lämpimät kätensä toisen naarmuuntuneille kämmeneille,joka sai miehen säpsähtämään ja istumaan kauemmas.

"Ivan", Toris aloitti,mutta ei päässyt sen pitemmälle,toisen painaessa sormensa tämän huulille.

"Minä olen typerä. En ole aavistanutkaan miten paha olo sinulla on ollut. Minä olen syypää", venäläinen sanoi katuvasti. Hän ei pystynyt katsomaan liettualaista silmiin.

"Et ole. Minä rakastan sinua. Siksi minä annan anteeksi", Toris sanoi vakavana. Ivan hiukan säpäsähti,mutta painoi kämmenensä pojan poskelle.

"Minäkin rakastan sinua", Ivan sanoi, hymyn karatakseen itkuisille kasvoilleen. Toriksesta tuntui,että hänenkin kasvoilleen alkoi muodostumaan kyyneliä,mutta toinen ehti pyyhkiä ne pois. Ivan painoi huulensa toisten huulia vasten ja kiepsautti Toriksen päällensä. Ruskeahiuksinen katsoi hiukan hämmentyneenä,mutta hymyili sitten nähdessään toisenkin hymyilevän. Toris painoi päänsä Ivanin rintaa vasten,ja kuunteli tämän tasaista hengitystä.

"Minä olen päättänyt",Ivan sanoi hetken kuluttua,joka sai pojan nostamaan katseensa ylös.

"jätän juomisen kokonaan, ja sinä…haet Music Academyyn laulajaksi".

Toriksen ilme laajeni hämmennyksestä onnelliseksi. Hänen toivomuksensa toteutuisi viimein. Ruskeahiuksinen painoi miehen kunnon halaukseen ja suuteli tätä innokkaasti suulle. Ivan vastasi samalla teholla ja nousi hiukan ottaakseen Torikselta sekä itseltään paidan pois.

Hän otti Toriksen vahvaan syleilyyn ja suuteli tämän vatsaa. Ruskeahiuksinen huohotti äänekkäästi ja painoi itsensä toista vasten. Ivan katseli hetken aikaa,kunnes otti molemmilta housut pois. Toris katsoi hetken punastuneena,mikä sai Ivanin naurahtamaan.

He katselivat ja koskettelivat toisiaan yön pikkutunneille asti. Pitkästä aikaan Toriksesta tuntui,ettei häneltä puuttunut mitään,eikä hän tarvinnut kenenkään apua.

"Tiedän sen olevan järjetöntä,mutta loppujen lopuksi rakastan häntä". Näin hän ajatteli.


End file.
